


Fiery Eyes

by oakofdreams



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 20:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakofdreams/pseuds/oakofdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Arthur and Gwen's first meeting, Season 1, Episode 1.</p>
<p>For the prompt: Gwen is angry, Arthur seeks revenge</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubberglue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberglue/gifts).



Gwen focused the prince with angry eyes. She stood right in front of him, determined to not let him through.

"What do you think you are doing, Mylord?"

She felt the fire rise in her. This prince thought the world belonged to him and he could do everything that he wanted. Gwen had to stop him.

Arthur was irritated by this woman who dared to come between him and this boy who denounced him in front of everyone. He needed his revenge.

The prince pointed at Merlin: "He needs to be punished for what he has done."

"He hasn't done anything wrong!" Gwen was outraged by his words and continued to attack him with her fiery glance.

Arthur's attention changed from the boy to her. "Who are you actually that you speak to me that way? I think I've seen you somewhere before."

"I'm Guinevere- I'm Lady Morgana's maid." she said proudly with her head held high.

"Of course!" Arthur smiled as he remembered her face. His look wandered over her body, mustering her exactly until he reached her eyes. This fire.

Gwen started to feel embarrassed. "So will you let him go?"

Arthur blinked. He had already forgotten about Merlin.

"My revenge can wait." he answered with a piercing look not letting go of her eyes.

Oh wow. Guinevere felt how helplessness washed her anger away and her defense broke.


End file.
